1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for detecting touch traces based on a resistive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, touch detection can only detect touches on a touch device. The touch device and methods cannot detect sizes of the touch points or brush strokes operated and cannot differentiate the pressure of the touches.
For example, traditional handwriting recognition devices usually record handwritings operated on the input devices. The handwritings are recognized by using handwriting recognition systems, and the handwritings are displayed with predetermined types and sizes. The recognition may not embody the handwriting style of users. It is difficult to personalize electronic signatures or create complex electronic painting because the traditional recognition system cannot detect users' brush strokes and touch pressure.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for detecting a touch trace based on a resistive touch panel that can represent brush strokes and press pressure of touch traces operated thereon.